wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Race ideas
Race ideas represents the best efforts of the WoWWiki community to create a fact-based analysis regarding why a race may or may not be included as a playable race as World of Warcraft expands. Please do not add any datamined content or speculation based on datamined content (see WW:DNP). Important information Legend ; — strongly for : Must be cited. ; — for : Must be cited. ;? White — neutral, could influence either way : Also used for speculation and comparisons, that may have some support in lore or World of Warcraft game mechanics. Must be cited (must be proven to be relevant to the topic). ; — against : Must be cited. ; — strongly against : Must be cited. ; — additional info :Used for observation or speculation related to the main point. Race qualification factors It is mandatory that new race sections are not added unless they have been agreed upon by majority consensus in the talk page first. When proposing new race ideas please use your common sense and try to stick to Humanoid-type races rather than other monster types — the Scourge, for example, is impossible as a playable race, as are giant-sized races and beast-like owlkin. In addition, due to Blizzard's policy of choosing original and unique races, it's a rule of thumb that any "race" so physically similar to a currently playable race that it could imitate the other with just a change of clothes should not be added to this list. This includes Wildhammer dwarves, high elves, and leper gnomes amongst others - for these, see Subspecies ideas. It is also a good idea to consider WoWWiki:Race speculation methods and the WoWWiki:Rumored races test. Making changes If you think something on this page is inaccurate, please check the discussion tab before you change it yourself. Let people know you think it is incorrect, and leave your ideas and sources for your information. Together, we can agree on how feasible it is. Only add verifiable and cited information. If something is added that lacks a source and proper citation, it will probably be viewed as speculation and will be removed or demoted to the neutral "?". It is mandatory that anything other than minor edits are discussed through peer review here and agreed upon by group consensus. Please discuss ideas on the talk page if you feel there should be changes to the main article, so the page does not become a battle field for clashing ideas. Arakkoa .}} }} }} }} }} }} There still maybe other parts of Draenor that contain Arrakoa tribes.}} }} |last= }} Centaur ) indicate that the race may be poised to undergo a reformation and may be willing to join the Horde and Alliance.}} , Zaetar's spirit is freed and seeks to bring hope to his children.}} . Few provide true crafts of their own. Their establishments tend toward crude mud-and-thatch huts, built to look more like stables than real homes. }} }} They eat sapient races. }} }} }} |last=}} and ) line of quests in Desolace shows Alliance as interested in friendship with the centaur.}} Brann believes the Gelkis are a better option for an alliance, due to fact that they don't side with the dead like the Magram. }} |last=}} and ) in Desolace shows Horde as interested in an alliance with a centaur tribe in order to defeat all the clans.}} The Gelkis tribe is shamanistic, but bloodthirsty, perhaps comparible to most troll species. Brann Bronzebeard suspects it is possible that the Horde may convince them to give up their bloody sacrifices and join them, like the jungle trolls did, but he admits its pure speculation. }} The Magram may be creating undead, for the purpose of creating a "new" Scourge. This makes the Magram a potential danger the Horde. Another example is the Kolkar centaur who do not like the Horde, and vice-versa. Numerous Horde quests in the Barrens have you kill Kolkar centaur and their generals. in Desolace is also supposed to be killed by any Horde player.}} }} }} Cenarius' Favored Children }} If so, it would be less likely for the favored children of Cenarius to become their own playable race.}} . A player race that is immune to both heals and damage spells will have an extremely unfair advantage versus casters.}} . Thus, they do not show the independence and diversity seen in previous playable expansion races.}} |last=}} }} is evidence of hostility between the Horde and the favored children of Cenarius.|last=}} Drakonid . Such links to the major factions could prove fruitful.}} }} , they are neutral and aid both factions in Wrath of the Lich King.|last=}} rt Tom Chilton about Drakonids as a playable race '''VideoGamer.com:' :Regarding new races, what possible new races are there left in the Warcraft universe that are suitable for being playable? Tom Chilton: : Dragonspawn . Such links to the major factions could prove fruitful.}} }} . These are individual castes, even distinctive species; and are little more than military units and segregations. Culturally, all are warriors — with surprisingly few having developed magical abilities — and depending on caste they have only a few mages and rogues. This limits class variety lorewise.}} However, the Blue Dragonflight have declared war on all mortal magic users in Wrath of the Lich King, thus making it unlikely that they will join any faction in the forseeable future.}} , they are neutral and aid both factions in Wrath of the Lich King.|last=}} Ethereal }} |last=}} Some nay-sayers do not appreciate the slow spread of technology. They see this new science as inherently destructive, and believe that left unchecked, technology will eventually lay waste to Azeroth. See Horde technology.}} Furbolg }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |last=}} .}} , }} |last=}} Gnoll , but they could be given their own language (Gnoll).}} Though more intelligent than beasts, they tend to lack the finer reasoning of other sentient races. They are poor planners with little forethought and deficient leadership qualities. }} |last=}} }} ), and they declare war on the Woodpaw, as they are a threat to Camp Mojache ( ).}} Jinyu }} }} }} }} }} }}|last=}} }} }} }} }}|last=}} }}|last=}} Kobolds }} }} }} Though ruled by fear, heroic kobolds emerge from time to time. }} Mo'arg }} However, many Forsaken undead bear a similar disposition.}} , the orcs may consider accepting repentant or uncorrupted mo'arg (if they exist) into the Horde. In any case, the blood elves and the Forsaken undead may not be so heavily opposed to demons as many other mortal races would be - though as their archenemies were corrupted by demons, they may certainly think twice. After Varimathras turned on the Horde, Thrall will probably be less likely to accept demons into the Horde.}} Murloc http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/misc/murloclore/murlocs.html, murlocs can understand common (and orchish, supposedly) language and gestures of other races quite easely. Their capability of learn languages, their tribal organization and knowledge of magical and shamanic powers are evideces of potential high intellect.}} .}} . That tribe, corrupted by a Naga Sea Witch, has been vanquished in the retaking of Echo Isles}} Naga }} }} (if they are still connected is unknown).}} .}} }} }} }} }} }} ) has certainly solidified a negative opinion within the Alliance.}} |last=}} However, the only naga that have joined with blood elves are those that traveled to Outland. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/487.xml}} }} to The Alliance but to Horde Players. It might be possible that he co-operate with the Blood Elves in Bloodmyst Isle. Those Blood elves are sometimes called Blood Knights.}} to the Horde and friends with the Blood elves of Outland until Kael'thas Sunstrider betrayed them. A similar betlayal can be made by Queen Azshara.}} Nerubian }} Nerubians are physically and mentally superior to most humanoids. }} )}} }} Spiderlords are 18-20 feet tall. }} , and like their silithid relatives are hostile to all races . They are a depleted and embittered people. Most live in Northrend and shun all contact with outsiders — indeed, they attack intruders on sight, viewing all creatures not of their kind with suspicion. }} }} . }} }} This would make both bad and good reason for an alliance with Blood elves who favor Arance magic and hate Scourge so intensly. Blood elves seemes to ignore their larger past grudges with Ocrs and they would therefore accept nerubians.|last=}} Ogre . Shorter than the ingame tauren males (8 ft tall).}} A few ogres are intelligent (some Ogre Magi or the Ogri'la for example).}} }} }} Is this enough for a playable race?}} . Cho'gall was the leader of an entire orc clan as was Mogor. While the Ogre-Mage Dentarg was one of Ner’zhul closest confidant and an important member of the mostly defunct Shadowmoon clan. }} . Some clans like the Stonemaul, are rejoining the Horde willingly; feeling that there is a bond between the orcs and themselves. }} }} }} Qiraji indicates that the qiraji may still have a role to play in the universe. Skyriss speaks of the might of the qiraji in the universe, saying "We span the universe, as countless as the stars!" and also "No force on this world or beyond harbors the strength to bend our knee... not even the mighty legion!" }} , have no love for any other races, they prefer to be with their own kind and allied with Old Gods and have never allied with another faction. All that allies with them are also allied with Old Gods. They are created by C'thun.}} }} from prison within Arcatraz and both are on the same side. But of course Warden Mellichar is not allied with Horde and his only master is Harbinger Skyriss that also corrupted him to be his minion.}} still reside in Ahn'Qiraj and some worship . Cho'gall was a member of the Horde during Second War but betrayed them during that time.}} }} Quilboar Despite their low intelligence, quilboar possess good common sense. }} }} }} }} and following the game's mechanics it is unlikely that Blizzard would create a starting area for the Alliance within Horde controlled territory.}} they are fiercely territorial and attack most species on sight. The quilboar poses a threat to the Alliance, especially at Bael Modan, though are currently more occupied with their skirmishes with the Horde .}} . They have hatred especially the tauren and the orcs whom they believe to be trespassing on their ancestral lands.|last=}} Satyr ?"]] but their senses are too wild to remain focused for long. They sometimes revert to their bestial nature.}} They live in ancient night elf ruins, tend tainted moon wells corrupted with demonic energy, have corrupted ancients and corrupted ancient protectors. They have few "unique" buildings of their own.}} .}} ) and employ adventurers. Some satyrs care more about causing pain and experiencing dark pleasures than they care about to whom they cause such pain; these chaotic neutral individuals may take up with an adventuring party that could grant them access to such delights, but they are unpredictable and volatile. }} and in-game, not humanoid.}} While history records that he died, satyrs may still be following the will of the Satyr Lord directly, or merely following his path. Satyrs hope for his return. Satyrs pay homage to Xavius by living gleeful, sinful lives and committing acts of treachery they feel will honor their dark lord. Still, satyrs are evil, sadistic and monstrous demons. Whatever vague loyalty they feel toward Xavius is overshadowed by their devotion to Sargeras. }} }} The satyr race is considered a threat to both the Horde and Alliance both. They attack travelers and adventurers from both factions. Their activity has been on the rise in recent times, their threat has increased. Their crazed mindset doe not endear them to others. }} }} Like all demons, when the Legion calls, they scramble to obey. A satyr's power is based on the satyrs' legacy as part of the Burning Legion. }} They obey the will of the Legion. Satyr scouts dominate nature for their demonic masters They possess neither the organization nor the numbers of the naga, the Scourge and other threats; but they will fight alongside the other demons when the time comes again. The presence of other demons rouses satyrs against theirs and the Burning Legion's foes. }} Satyrs are evil, and are corrupt through and through. Satyrs are cruel and sadistic creatures. They enjoy tormenting other creatures, particularly intelligent ones. Satyrs patrol their territory, hoping they can find travelers they can eviscerate in the most bloody manner possible. These twisted mockeries kill for pleasure; they think nothing of torturing victims and leaving bodies behind as grim evidence of their power. Satyrs are bloodthirsty, depraved individuals who enjoy slicing open their opponents with curved blades and flinging entrails everywhere. Their greatest joy is in abandoning themselves to slaughter, tearing their opponents apart and reveling in the spatter of fluids and entrails. Satyrs blend recklessness and patience. They revel in their prey’s terror and sometimes their bloodlust and sadism overtakes them. When combat is joined, they are crazed dervishes. Satyrs embrace the wild depravity characteristic of their kind. Rather than killing those who infringe on their territory outright, satyrs play cat-and-mouse, toying with trespassers for amusement until moving in for the kill at last. They have been corrupted by the Burning Legion, and will not serve the forces of good without an ulterior motive, though occasionally they work with other races to further their own goals — notably, a few satyrs employ adventurers (both Horde and Alliance) on missions to undermine their enemies' societies. (Understandably, neither the Horde nor the Alliance look favorably on adventurers who deal with such dark forces.) As satyrs are twisted and corrupted, violence and depravity are inseparable parts of their nature. }} }} The satyrs harry their hated night elf cousins, and oppose them at every opportunity. The diabolical satyrs seek to corrupt, kill or harass the kaldorei. They attack the night elves out of jealousy and hereditary animosity. Because satyrs despise night elves, they will attack them first. Their hated night elf cousins fight with bows and use their abilities to tend the forests. Night elf Sentinels work hard to put a stop towards their attacks. }} , though also include night elf satyrs as well, Illidan's Servitors), proving that bloodelves and satyrs will work together (though these particular ones are probably more loyal to the Burning Legion and Kil'jaeden than Kael and his felsworn). They also share history and common enemy: night elves.}} .}} Sethrak Sporeling }} }} }} |last=}} }} |last=}}}} |last=}} Tuskarr The tuskarr have seen their share of difficult times, but with the recent arrivals of the Alliance and Horde, they have found new allies in the ongoing struggle against the hostile forces of Northrend.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/wrath/features/bestiary/index.xml }} .}} |last=}} The get along well with dwarves, gnomes whom they respect for ingeniousness. They also respect humans. They however remain a neutral faction.|last=}} Vrykul First seen in ''World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Vrykul are brutal in nature, and are served by worgs and a similarly mysterious race of proto-dragons. They practice a runic magic that even the most experienced wizards find unfamiliar. For some reason, they frown on manual labor, thinking it lowly. Other user race ideas NOTE: Some of the early race ideas were allowed to live in the main namespace (not moved to User:username/''idea name''), but unless an idea is very well researched and formatted, it is nlikely to be allowed in the main namespace. ;Old ideas These ideas were created early on in WoWWiki and were more collaborative endeavors. * Drakonids ideas (Hoax from the mmmorpg.com's forums) * Furbolg ideas * Ogre ideas * Pandaren ideas ;User ideas To add your idea to the '''bottom' of list use the template'' . ::Example: :This template assumes your idea page will be a subpage of your user page: User:username/''ideaname'' * Great sea race ideas * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gigawolf1's race ideas by Gigawolf1 * * * Cydroid race idea by Intentions See also * Allied races ideas * Previous suppositions new races for the Burning Crusade expansion can be found at the archive of Burning Crusade's race ideas. * Related race ideas References Category:Rumors Category:World of Warcraft race ideas